Conquistandote
by alondra130
Summary: Todo vuelve a la normalidad despues de que Elsa revelara sus poderes, Anna y Kristoff son pareja, todos estan tranquilos excepto nuestra querida reina quien se siente incomoda cuando Hans regresa sin ningun prejuicio y la "acosa" constantemente diciendole que volvio para enamorarla y demostrarle que cambio para bien ¿Podra Elsa enamorarse de el?.
1. Chapter 1

_Conquistandote_

Paso un tiempo antes de que Arendelle volviera a la normalidad los habitantes parecian olvidar por completo el incidente anterior con su ahora reina, por lo que parece no tuvieron ningun problema con aceptar los poderes de ella incluso algunos los consideraban fantastico. Se preguntaran ¿Qué paso con Anna y Elsa? Ambas hermanas volvieron a ser tan unidas e inseparables como debio haber sido desde su niñez, Kristoff ahora vive en el palacio y a comenzado una relacion con Anna ambos de vez en cuando iban a visitar a la familia de Kristoff junto con Sven. Olaf nuestro carismatico muñeco de nieve gracias su "nevada personal" podia pasear por el palacio y el reino, todos se encariñaron con el.

Sin embargo no todo es miel sobre hojuelas….

Hans el decimotercer principe de las Islas del sur, volvio a Arendelle despues de que la paz habia vuelto para ambas hermanas a quienes no les gusto para nada de que Hans no haya cumplido un castigo. No le quitaron su titulo de nobleza ni metieron a prision por traicion hacia Arendelle y su reina, según necesitaban mas pruebas para someterlo a un juicio. Fue Elsa la que quiso llevar las cosas en paz no queria tener un conflicto que llevase a una guerra entre ambos reinos a pesar de las protestas de Anna quien mejor decidio no hacercarse a el esto dejo mas tranquilo a Kristoff, Elsa simplemente ignoraba al principe si llegasen a toparse en algun pasillo y este a ella.

Aunque…

La Reina notaba algo raro en la actitud de Hans hacia su persona y forma de tratarla; la miraba mas de la cuenta, si llegaban a toparse o quedarse solos en un salon este tenia la extraña costumbre de hacercarsele demasiado haciendola sentir incomoda en ocaciones, lograba ignorarlo y marcharse de ahí lejos de el. Esa actitud comenzo unos dias despues de su llegada de eso ya pasaron tres semanas, ella casi no compartia palabra alguna con el en realidad no le interesaba comenzar a hacerlo.

Pero su incomodidad aumentaba con las miradas que lograba notar los ojos verdes del principe la miraban con intesidad; demasiada para su gusto incluso cuando ella estuviese de espaldas sentia su mirada sobre ella, su unica solucion era ignorarlo y no decirle nada talvez sean imaginaciones suyas.

Solo que ahora lo confirmaria…..

Estaba en la biblioteca sentada tranquilamente en un sillon mientras sostenia un libro, portaba el vestido que ella misma hizo cuando estaba en el palacio de hielo a las afueras de Arendelle, su cabellera rubia platinada peinada con una trenza que cai sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sentada con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y completamente centrada en su lectura, sin embargo la tranquilidad no duro pues la puerta de la biblioteca se abrio mostrando a Hans.

-Buenas tardes Reina Elsa

-Buenas tardes, Principe Hans-respondio sin mucho interes en realidad leer era en esos mas importantes que escucharlo hablar, Hans se sento aun lado de ella a una distancia prudente.

-no la habia visto desde la mañana-comenzo el pelirojo-pense que estaria con Anna.

-mi hermana fue con Kristoff-lo miro un segundo antes de retomar su lectura, no sabia porque le daba explicaciones ni tenia que darcelas mucho menos a alguien que es doble cara.

-¿No sabe cuando regresara?-Elsa se extraño de esa pregunta.

-dentro de un rato…-¿Por qué diablos le contesto? Hans desde su llegada al igual que Anna la evitaba parecian que ambos se leyeron las mentes y no cruzarse.

-no sabia que se preocupara por Anna-dejo aun lado su libro para mirarlo directamente.

-no es que me preocupe Elsa, es simple curiosidad-noto que se acercaba un poco mas ella no se movio ni un milimetro.

-principe Hans no le eh dado permiso para tutearme-objeto la platinada frunciendo el entreceño levemente dando a entender su molestia ante tal atrevimiento de su parte.

-y porque no _preciosa_-pregunto sonriendo arrogantemente.

-debe acatar principe Hans que no pue….que ¿Cómo me llamo?-la cara de la reina era un poema al darse cuenta como habia sido descrita o nombrada.

-le eh dicho _preciosa,_¿Algun problema?

-claro que la hay principe Hans, ¿Cómo se atreve a lanzarme ese tipo de piropos?-exclamo entre indignada y sonrojada nunca nadie la habia nombrado de tal manera y era algo nuevo para ella.

-es la verdad…-sonrio de lado hacerdosele mas, la cercania era tal que Elsa podia sentir su respiracion.

-deberia dejar de jugar conmigo y poner atencion a otros asuntos-puntualizo.

-creame que ya lo estoy haciendo-de inmediato se paro del sillon hasta ponerse enfrente de ella quien no dejaba de mirarlo indignada pero firme.

-dejese de tonterias y marchese estaba tranquila esta que usted aparecio y decidio molestarse-señalo la puerta no queria ser grosera, pero el habia logrado acabar con la poca paciencia que tenia.

-no me marchare

-bien entonces…-dejo el libro encima de una pequeña mesa que tenia aun lado y parandose mostrando compostura y elegancia se paro-…me ire yo-antes de que pudiera dar un paso Hans interpuso su cuerpo evitandole el paso.

-lo siento tampoco te iras-esta era su oportunidad y no podia desaprovecharla no ahora que la tenia a su merced.

-Principe Hans quitese o yo me encar…-sus palabras quedaron en el viento o mas bien en los labios de Hans quien habia llevado una de sus manos a su pequeña cintura y la otra agarraba su nuca.

Elsa abrio sus bellos ojos azules no creyendo lo que ocurria, Hans el principe que intento matarla, quitarles el reino y jugado con Anna la estaba besando¡, sus mejillas le empezaron a arder intensamente y su corazon a palpitar ritmicamente si nunca habia sentido calor en su cuerpo, sus mejillas si lo sentian. Mientras Hans la besaba ella solo se encontraba ahí parada con ambas manos en el pecho del pelirojo sin poder reaccionar ante tal situacion. Ese era su primer beso el unico en toda su vida jamas se habia besado con nadie y tampoco pretendia hacerlo; hasta ahora.

Sentia como era besada y al parecer Hans lo deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo ¿Por qué?, el movia sus labios bruscamente sin ni una pizca de delicadeza y tampoco pensaba hacerlo sus labios oprimian a los de la reina con mucha furia y pasion contenida; Elsa sentia sus labios dolerle mientras la mano que Hans tenia detrás de su nuca acariciaba su cabello y la de su cintura la apretaba contra el.

La platinada comenzo a forcejear, para librarse intentaba apartar con sus propias manos a Hans sin importarle que su fuerza era mayor a comparacion a la de ella, estuvieron asi unos minutos el profundizando el beso y ella forcejeando hasta que ella harta congelo con sus propias manos en pecho de Hans este se alejo de forma brusca. Elsa lo empujo lejos de ella.

Hans la miro estaba con la respiracion agitada y su pecho estaba cubierto de nieve, Elsa se encontraba tambien agitada, el cabello alborotado y sus labios hinchados.

-¿Cómo te atrevez?-exclamo sonrojada y con las manos cerca de su boca-como se atreve a…..besarme.

Sin embargo Hans se acerco unos pasos

-¡No te acerques!-ordeno alzando sus manos impidiendole acercarsele.

-eres mas linda cuando te sonrojas-se atrevio a decirle.

-respondeme ¿Cómo te atrevez a robarme un beso?-pregunto furiosa, Hans rio un poco.

-que no es obvio-se acerca unos pasos.

-¡Eh dicho que no te acerques¡ ordeno al ver que era acorralada contra la pared de la biblioteca, Hans coloco ambos brazos al costado de la cabeza de ella.

-estoy loco por ti-le susurro acariciandole la mejilla a pesar de su contacto frio.

-¿Qué?

-asi es Elsa me vuelves loco

-Principe Hans esta muy equivocado si cree que con esto volveremos a tenerle confianza-puntualizo.

-eso ya lo se Elsa, pero espero que estas palabras te queden claras-se acerca a su oido-voy a conquistarte.

-usted esta alucinando si piensa que me dejare engañar-exclama con firmeza pero nerviosa e incomoda.

-yo se que lograre ganarme tu corazon-la besa en los labios-y de una vez te aviso que te vayas acostumbrando querida, que encuentros como este tendremos muy amenudo-la forma en que se lo dijo le dio a entender a la joven reina que no estaba mintiendo y lo decia muy enserio.

Al volver a estar sola llevo una mano a su corazon; seguia acelerado, con sutiliza los llevo a sus labios y se los toco inconsientemente, y es que aun podia sentir los labios de Hans besarla de esa manera tan apasionada.

_**¿Qué tal gente? Bueno llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir esta historia, me encanta esta pareja y me hubiese gustado que se quedaran juntos en la pelicula. Espero les guste este primer capitulo bueno si es que me decido continuarla.**_

_**Bye nos leemos despues. :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa se quedo unos momentos parada en su lugar no queriendo aceptar lo ocurrido momentos atrás, sus mejillas le ardian, su corazon palpitaba descontroladamente, su cabello algo desarreglado y sus labios levemente hinchados.

Toco la comisura de sus labios-Insolente-bufo cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entreceño, camino unos pasos dirigiendose a la puerta la cual abrio sin ningun problema e incoveniente, al salir la cerro. Solto un suspiro al momento de acomar su cabello, haria como si nada hubiese pasado absolutamente nada se mantendria cuerda y serena.

Mas el recuerdo de Hans besandola atrevidamente la hizo molestarse, ¿Cómo no pudo frenar aquello?¿Darse cuentas de sus intenciones?Se reprochaba ella misma, ¡Hans la habia besado! y peor aun se atrevio de decirle que la conquistaria y que esos encuentros se tornarian una costumbre.

-Elsa…-la voz cantarina de Anna la saco de sus pensamientos.

-oh hola Anna-sonrio la platinada-¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Maravilloso! Debiste haber venido Elsa-exclamo la pelirroja con su caracteristico tono alegre-Kristoff y yo nos divertimos mucho-al momento de mencionar al rubio Anna puso una cara que claramente representaba una chica enamorada.

-me alegro por ti hermana

-y tu ¿Qué hiciste hoy?-Elsa se incomodo un poco por aquella pregunta y es que no podia contarle a Anna lo sucedido con Hans aunque le hubiese gustado que ella le metiera una golpiza.

-estuve leyendo-respondio cortante pero sin dejar de usar un tono amable, Anna rodo los ojos a pesar de todo su hermana mayor nunca cambiaria algunas costumbres.

-ven vamos a comer que me muero de hambre-practicamente la jalo sin esperar respuesta alguna por su hermana.

Ambas fueron al comedor principal donde cada una tomo su respectivo lugar en la mesa, Elsa en el centro Anna en el otro y Kristoff a su lado derecho. Elsa pidio que sirvieran el almuerzo y durante unos minutos se sintio tranquila aunque Anna estuviese charlando con Kristoff, sin embargo su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida.

-lamento la demora-se disculpo el Decimotercer Principe al entrar al comedor un escalofrio paso por la espalda de la Reina y con mayor razon no deseaba verlo en ese instante. Ninguno le respondio el saludo Kristoff y Anna no notaron su presencia y en cuanto a Elsa solo se digno a comer, y como si la suerte no estuviese de su lado ese dia Hans se sento aun lado de ella.

-la comida parece deliciosa-comento Hans la platinada no respondio de hecho hizo como si no lo escuchara. Por unos momentos reino el silencio.

-Elsa ¿Por qué tienes los labios tan rojos?-le pregunto Anna al quedarse observando a su hermana.

Nuevamente sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle, miro de soslayo la mirada seductora y apasionada que Hans le lanzaba estaba claro que disfrutaba verla tan incomoda.

-es que me mordi mucho los labios-dijo lo primero que le paso por la cabeza.

Anna parecio creerle y no comento nada mas, Elsa en cuanto termino se fue del comedor excusandose de que queria ir al jardin a distraerse un poco.

Y al momento de llegar al jardin agradecio que casi nadie iba ahí, le encantaba pasear por ahí junto a Anna o sola, la distraia y ahora necesitaba distraerse mas que nunca.

-sola en el jardin-Ella reconocio inmediatamente la voz no necesitaba voltearse.

-¿Qué hace aquí Principe Hans?

-no es obvio preciosa…-comenzo a acercarsele.

-deje de llamarme asi-replico volteandose con el ceño fruncido y ambos puños cerrados.

-¿Por qué habria de hacerlo?-se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro y ella retrocedio un paso.

-no te atrevas a acercarte un paso mas-ordeno levantando una mano la cual el tomo-¡Sueltame!-intento zafarse de su agarre pero le era imposible lograrlo, el imponente brazo del decimotercer principe rodeo su cintura atrayendola a su cuerpo.

-tienes carácter

-le exigo que me suelte-no volvio a hablar.

Nuevamente los labios del pelirrojo oprimian los frios labios de Elsa, esta por mas que intentara alejarse era inutil y se dio por vencida, sintiendo como el jugaba con sus labios de manera atrevida y posesiva como reclamando lo que era suyo.

-¿Pensabas que bromeaba?-le sonrio al momento de separarsele.

-no caere en tu juego-le grito ella a la cara molesta y con el corazon latiendole ritmicamente.

-no es un juego Elsa-le susurro muy cerca de su oido, la platinada sintio un escalofrio recorrerle todo el cuerpo al tener esa cercania con el.

-si lo es-afirmo ella logrando apartarse, Hans la miro y pudo notar el nerviosismo que la Reina de Arendelle poseia en esos momentos-usted quiero jugar conmigo-lo acuso furiosa.

-se que no me creeras y que no confias en mi, pero eh cambiado Elsa-toco la mejilla; era fria pero eso no le importaba.

-las personas no cambian-dijo ella alejandose de el y del jardin, necesitaba tranquilizarse porque sus pasos provocaban que el hielo apareciera.

Hans solo la miro hasta que la perdio de vista.

-Talvez no me creas ahora Elsa, eh cambiado y si volvi fue para una cosa conquistarte-sonrio mirando al cielo, sabia que esa tarea seria dificil pero no se daria por vencido tan facilmente, no era como sus hermanos que tenian todo lo que querian, solo que ahora si queria algo.

Y era a ella precisamente.

_**Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios, en realidad me sirvieron para darme animos y continuar con esta historia, amo a esta pareja y creanme tratare de actualizar mucho mas seguido ok.**_

_**Bye hasta la proxima.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Unos días más tarde

Hans miraba por la ventana de la biblioteca el paisaje que le brindaba la vista, jamás se había puesto a pesar como algunas cosas podían tornarse bellas como la vista del reino de Arendelle en ese entonces ocasionándole una diminuta sonrisa; la puerta emitió un crujido haciéndolo voltear mirando a la misma reina caminar hasta una pequeña mesa agarrando un libro.

-buenas tardes _preciosa_-la saludo caminando unos pasos hasta la platinada quien frunció el entrecejo, solo habían sido unos cuantos días sin ser molestada por él y ahora pasaba.

-buenas tardes-dijo cortante pero sin dejar de ser amable.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto mirando el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

-realmente te importa-pregunto Elsa.

-pueda que no, pero cualquier cosa que tú hagas…-empieza a acercárse a su rostro-…se me hace muy interesante.

Las mejillas no tardaron en arderle, volteo la vista para otra parte no queriendo que Hans viera que sus palabras le habían afectado, sin embargo el sonreía con satisfacción al ver lo adorable que lucía en ese estado.

-el almuerzo se servirá dentro de un rato-tartamudeo aun sin verlo-por si acaso tienes apetito-susurro.

-pueda que tengas razón-cuestiono Hans-pero eso será dentro de un rato así que…-aprovecho la distracción de ella para cerrar la puerta y trabarla un poco-…porque no nos divertimos un poco.

Elsa volteo mirando sus intenciones quiso alejarse y abrir la puerta pero para su desgracia él era demasiado rápido para ella, en menos de un segundo el pelirrojo la tenia aprisionada entre una pared y su cuerpo.

-sabe que puedo congelarlo-amenazo ella pero demasiado tarde, Hans hizo que levantara ambas manos hasta su cabeza y con una mano las aprisiono.

-creo que ya no podrás hacerlo-se burlo él, cerca de sus labios los cuales ella oprimió-crees que es el único lugar donde pudo besarte-pregunto seductoramente.

La ojiazul abrió los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más y comenzó a forcejear.

-no te atrevas-le exclamo molesta, no funciono pronto sintió los labios cálidos de él en su frio cuello, aquello la dejo sin palabras ni aliento. Volvió a sentir su corazón palpitar como queriéndose salir de su pecho.

-aléjate…-susurro ella.

-no lo hare-afirmo continuando con lo que estaba haciendo, sus besos por el cuello de Elsa se tornaron más intensos, inclusive sin quererlo ella misma estaba comenzando a sentir satisfacción aunque fuese pequeña, lo estaba sintiendo.

-detente-ordeno

-se que lo disfrutas-comento el-solo que no lo admites.

-aléjate de mí-comenzó a susurrar furiosa y aunque no fuese propio de una Reina, logro meterle un rodillazo en la parte más sensible de los hombres. Hans se aparto con una expresión de dolor en su rostro llevándose ambas manos en la zona afectada.

-lo siento-dijo ella expresando por un momento arrepentimiento era una chica tímida y educada después de todo, sin más cerró la puerta tras de sí; prácticamente corrió hasta la azotea del castillo tratando de estar lo más lejos posible del decimotercer príncipe de las islas del sur.

-Hola Elsa-dijo una voz animada

-¿Quién es?-exclamo algo asustada

-Elsa soy yo Olaf-respondió el muñeco mirándola extrañado por su comportamiento.

La platinada dio un suspiro-oh Olaf perdóname…creí que eras otra persona.

-y al parecer le tienes algo de miedo-dijo en tono burlón.

-no…no…es solo que…-¿Por qué tartamudeaba? Acaso lo dicho por Olaf era cierto y el trato de Hans con ella la ponían así tímida, nerviosa y miedosa.

-Oye ¿Por qué tienes un chupete?-pregunto inocentemente.

-eh…yo…-no podía decirle aunque fuese el pequeño Olaf que Hans la acosaba desde hace unos días-¡debo irme!-le dijo corriendo hasta adentro del castillo.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Tenía mucho tiempo sintiéndose segura sin perder el control de sus emociones; porque ahora se sentía así, nerviosa, completamente tímida y asustada. "_No haz de abrir tu corazon_"llevaba tiempo sin recordar aquellas palabras que su padre le había dicho, esas seis palabras la acompañaron parte de su vida y al parecer seguiría siendo así, esas palabras le decían que debía mantenerse en calma.

-"_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser"_-recordó cuando estuvo en su habitación-"_no sientas Elsa, no sientas"-_pensaba mientras caminaba abrazándose a sí misma, su nerviosismo era notorio el hielo comenzaba a presentarse-concéntrate y respira-dijo para sí cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en derretir el hielo, pensó en Anna, sus amigos, sus difuntos padres pues recordó que el amor descongelaba…lo logro.

Ahora se sentía mucho más calmada, y en instantes tocaron la puerta.

-su majestad el almuerzo está servido-era Kai el junto con Gerda eran para ella y Anna como unos segundos padres.

-muchas gracias Kai-respondio con una sonrisa-podrías traerme el almuerzo aquí

-¿Se siente mal?-pregunto el mayordomo preocupado.

-no solo no me apetece almorzar en el comedor, discúlpame con Anna y Kristoff-siguio sonriéndole.

-olvido al príncipe Hans-ante la mención del nombre Elsa frunció el ceño.

-también discúlpeme con él-dijo sin importancia, Kai obedeció haciéndole una diminuta reverencia.

.

La mañana siguiente

.

Elsa amaneció con un inesperado buen humor con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios se levanto de su cama, después de darse una ducha se coloco el mismo vestido que uso el día de su coronación, el peinado era también el mismo una trenza que terminaba en un elegante chongo, se coloco ambos guantes eran otros claro está. Después de ordenar su cama, sabía que no era necesario había mucamas que lo harían sin renegar pero por alguna razón le gustaba hacerlo ella misma. Sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios salió para ir a desayunar junto con su hermana.

No demoro mucho en recorrer los pasillos y llegar a su destino.

-Buenos días-saludo con esa sonrisa radiante que mostraba.

-buenos días hermana-contesto Anna de la misma manera sentada junto a Kristoff.

-buenos días también-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella _demasiado _cerca.

-príncipe Hans-la sonrisa se le borro por completo al voltearse y en cambio un ceño apareció en su rostro.

-lindo chupete-se burlo mirando la pequeña marca en el cuello de la platinada quien solo se llevo una mano a el tapándoselo.

-sino fuera porque están ellos aquí-susurro solo para que el la escuchara-te juro que te golpearía el rostro-dijo apretando los puños.

-la Reina de las nieves amenazando eso es nuevo

-insolente

Y sin ni una sola palabra más se dio la vuelta sentándose en su lugar, lo ignoraría como Anna que…un segundo ¡¿Dónde estaba!, el asiento estaba vacío y el plato también.

-se fue con el montañes-respondio Hans

-Kristoff-lo corrigió.

-como sea tal parece que volvimos a estar solos-enfatizo la palabra.

-y más vale que mantengas una prudente distancia-señalo ella tomando un sorbo de jugo de uva que amablemente Gerda le había traído.

-tienes una fuerte rodilla-dijo él.

-gracias-contesto cortante sin siquiera molestarse en usar un tono amable, ¡Es más! Ni siquiera lo merecía, Hans era un completo..."imprudente "cabía usar una palabra más detallada para él.

Reino el silencio unos instantes el desayuno era exquisito no necesitaba decir mas.

-tienes algo en el rostro-dijo Hans viendo la pequeña mancha en la mejilla de Elsa, ella sin esperarlo Hans tomo una servilleta llevandola hasta su rostro tomandolo con delicadeza; la Reina solo miro al principe sin atreverse a decir nada solo sentia el contacto de la mano de el, podia imaginar que su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido pues Hans limpio su mejilla con mucha suavidad ocasionandole un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago.

-eh…gracias no era…necesario-comento apenada sintiendose como una niña, el le sonrio tomando su menton obligandola a verlo.

-eres tierna

Si pudiese enrojecer mas lo haria, desvio la mirada.

-dejese de juegos-comento la Reina parandose de su asiento.

-¿Por qué piensas que es un juego?-reclamo ofendido.

-porque lo es-afirmo-solo juegas conmigo,pero no caere en tu juego-sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto tomandola del brazo con el ceño fruncido, esas palabras fueron directo a su orgullo.

-el caso de ayer no es un motivo-dijo sarcastica.

-¿Qué cosa? Esto-la tomo por la cintura-a esto te refieres Elsa

-le ordeno me suelte

-contestame-pidio algo frustrado-besarte como lo hago, tenerte asi como ahora lo estoy haciendo es un juego-pregunto con un tono que nisiquiera Elsa puedo desifrar, sonaba tan seguro y convencido.

-si-le respondio-solo es un juego tuyo-afirmo nuevamente, Hans la miro Dios ¿Por qué era tan terca?.

-¿Qué quieres Hans?-se atrevio a preguntarle al pelirrojo.

-a ti

Elsa abrio los labios no creyendo sus palabras, no podian serlo simplemente, como pudo se solto de el; se abrazo a si misma.

-tu…no…puedes-tartamudeo sintiendose vulnerable algo que odiaba.

-sentir lo que siento-termino el ojiverde.

-alejate de mi-pidio ella mostrando nerviosismo a el no le importo se le acerco nuevamente; la platinada ni hizo el minimo intento de alejarse solo por una vez sintio el calido cuerpo de el abrazandola, sin saber porque recargo su cabeza en su pecho.

-solo te quiero a ti Elsa, nada mas a ti-susurro Hans sin romper el abrazo.

Ella no dijo nada ni el tampoco, se quedaron asi abrazados sintiendose extrañamente comodos el uno con el otro.

_**Si lo hize largo para compesarlos, siento no actualizar pero estaba pensando como hacer este capitulo que de hecho es una situacion que me paso con alguien hace poco solo cuando Hans la tiene acorralada en la biblioteca, me inspire en eso jejeje.**_

_**Nuevamente mil gracias por sus comentarios que cada vez me animan en seguir esta historia y profundizarlar.**_

_**Ahora contestare algunos Reviews:**_

_Patzylin-Donno__**: Antes que nada muchas gracias por tu Reviews, si estoy haciendo sufrir a la pobre de Elsa jejeje pero es parte de la historia, veras luego que muy pronto comenzara a como dices tu "dejarse querer"jejeje.**_

_SkyBlue05__: __**Tambien pense que Hans y Elsa se quedarian juntos al final de la pelicula, pero bueno no se nos hizo, gracias por tu consejo sobre los signos de puntuacion y creeme te lo agradezco, no soy muy buena o detallista en cuanto a eso, pero lo tomare en cuenta, de todas formas gracias.**_

_Paradise Cat__: __**Gracias por tu comentario y si jejeje, tratare de poner a Hans menos brusco con Elsa pero bueno el es un chico malo y a veces tiene que comportarse como uno bueno según mi perspectiva de el, tambien lo pondre un poco mas dulce.**_

_Bueno espero que con esto tengan un poco mas claras las dudas, prometo subir mas seguidos, y otra vez gracias por sus consejos me han servido, esta la proxima. _


	4. Chapter 4

Siguieron pasando los segundos y ninguno se apartaba del otro, pareciese como si no lo desearan, Elsa podia oir los latidos del corazon del ojiverde al tener su cabeza recargada en su pecho; era calido en diferencia a ella que era fria, alzo la vista encontrandose con la mirada de Hans tan seria y a la vez tan dulce. Se perdio en la mirada esmeralda del hombre que la tenia abrazada.

-¡Elsa!-el grito de Anna la volvio a la realidad separandose de Hans.

-como le dije no caere en su juego-dijo caminando fuera del comedor, no sin oir unas palabras que la dejaron mas asustada.

-te lo demostrare esta noche Elsa-no volteo conocia ese tono; el mismo utilizado por ella cuando se nego a darle su bendicion para su matrimonio con Anna meses atrás, ¿Qué ironia no?.

-no le tengo miedo-dijo sin mirarlo aunque muy dentro de ella si le tenia miedo.

-Oh Elsa aquí estas, ven debo enseñarte algo-anuncio la pelirroja entrando al comedor y tomando de la mano a su hermana.

-Anna espera-pidio viendo la prisa que tenia su hermana menor, la llevo hasta el jardin del castillo donde claramente se podia observar con deleite una bello ramo de rosas blancas atadas con un elegante moño con bordados azules, el ramo estaba depositada en un florero lleno de agua en el centro de una mesa junto a el se apreciaba una tarjeta.

-no sabemos quien la mando, Gerda la encontro en la mañana

Elsa fue la primera en acercarse tomando delicadamente la tarjeta leyendola seriamente; al terminar enrojecio notoriamente provocandole una risa a Anna.

-son para ti Elsa ¡Tienes un admirador!-grito llena de emocion

-¿Leiste la carta?-pregunto.

-pues no sabia para quien era-respondio sin dejar de sonreir, le emocionaba la idea ante la posibilidad que su hermana encontrara el amor.

-¡Anna!-reprocho cubriendose la cara con ambas manos.

-Hey no es culpa mia-se justifico burlonamente-deberias sentirte alagada alguien esta loco por ti-grito nuevamente por otra parte Elsa no sabia como reaccionar mas por la carta que habia leido justo cuando menos lo esperaba Anna la tenia en sus manos.

-no, no Anna damela-pidio.

-veamos la leere en voz alta-contesto mirandola con uan expresion divertida-_"Querida no hay palabras para expresarte en esta humilde hoja lo que siento por ti, desde que volvi a verte no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti, tu belleza no se compara con nada mas…..-_Elsa empezo a corretearla para quitarsela mientras Anna reia por su reaccion.

-Anna damela-exigio totalmente roja.

-me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionarian todos si se enterasen?-expreso con una mirada juguetona la princesa-….."_nisiquiera estas rosas podian competir contigo, cuando veo tus labios no aguanto la tentacion de besarlos con pasion; una que llevo guardada demasiado tiempo tu me provocas esto amor mio"…..-_continuo ahora corriendo por los pasillos con Elsa siguiendola por todas partes, quienes las vieran pensarian que eran unas niñas nuevamente y ambas lo sentian asi como si de pronto fueran unas niñas.

-me las pagaras-grito Elsa riendo ahora.

-…."_puedo contenerme solo por respeto a ti, pero ya no podre hacerlo mas tiempo y solo verte me descontrola mas disculpame pero es lo que siento, mi amor pronto conoceras esa pasion contenida, eres sobretodo mi preciosa".-_en cuanto termino Elsa la alcanzo ocasionando que ambas terminaran en el suelo, rieron divertida por lo sucedido habia transcurrido demasiado tiempo sin que se divertieran tanto.

-bueno, asi que ¿Qué haras?-pregunto Anna parandose de reir.

-¿A que te refieres?

-pues a que mas Elsa, ¿No le responderas?-no contesto ella sabia quien era solo le bastaba con leer la palabra _preciosa_, solo una persona la llamaba asi.

"_Te lo demostrare esta noche Elsa"_…

¡Un momento!, ¿Demostrar? ¿Pasion contenida? ¿Esta noche?, ¿Acaso Hans pensaba….

-¡OH MI DIOS!-grito la ojiazul parandose del suelo asustando a Anna quien la miraba confusa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono ella tambien levantandose mirando con preocupacion a su hermana mayor, Elsa tenia los ojos bien abiertos ahora entendia todo y deseaba justamente golpear la cara del principe. Sin responderle a su hermana corrio hasta una habitacion la mas cercana precisamente, en esa habitacion estaba la chimenea y enfrente de ella sentado en un sillon pacificamente se hayaba Hans.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto mirando la cara de pocos amigos de la platinada.

-hasta aquí llego mi limite principe Hans-reclamo parandose frente a el con ambas manos en su cintura-le ordeno no mas bien le exigo que vuelva a su reino-Hans la miro algo confuso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto.

-y todavia lo pregunta; sin contar lo ocurrido hace unos meses, su inadecuado comportamiento hacia mi teniendo el atrevimiento de besarme, acorrarlarme incluso quererse sobrepasar conmigo como la vez anterior-furiosa asi sonaba y estaba, Hans se levanto quedando frente a frente con la "Reina de las nieves".

-en primer lugar lo que paso meses atrás quedo en el olvido-Elsa iba a protestar-segundo si me "sobrepase"contigo dejame decirte que lo disfrutaste-revelo Hans.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejante tonteria?-le reclamo ofendida.

-admitelo Elsa disfrutaste como te besaba

-claro que no-afirmo firme.

-eso esta por verce entonces-comento Hans llevando sus manos hasta su traje se quito el saco elegante que traia, se quito primero el pañuelo de su cuello comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa.

Elsa lo miro atonita y con la boca entre abierta ante la accion de el.

-q..que…hace…-tartamudeo viendo que Hans se quitaba por completo la camisa dejando a relucir su bien formado y musculoso abdomen, sus ropas no lo mostraba pero Hans tenia su torso muy bien cuidado.

-veremos si lo que dices es cierto-camina como una cazador a su presa-a ver si no lo disfrutas-la joven retrocedio no permitiria otra vez tal imprudencia.

-Hans ponte tu camisa y apartate por favor-le ordeno apenada era una mujer al final de cuentas nunca habia visto a un hombre en tales condiciones; haciendo caso omiso el la acorralo contra una pared.

Sintiendose demasiado apretada Elsa sin querer toco con sus manos el torso desnudo del joven principe, era fuerte, calido; como si tuviesen mente propia sus manos recorrieron con suavidad el torso de Hans. No sabia porque lo hacia, talvez solo talvez tenia curiosidad saber como se sentia; solo eso podia ser. Hans la miraba sonriente Elsa era demasiado inocente incluso superaba a Anna.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-le pregunto en tono sensual.

-eres fuerte-dijo inconscientemente.

-suelo ejercitarme-confeso juntando su frente con la de ella-me gusta cuidarme-unio sus labios con los de ella, no la beso como las veces anteriores esta vez lo hizo delicadamente sin ni un tipo de brusquedad o fuerza, fue un beso dulce.

Y aunque no sabia el motivo Elsa cerro sus ojos nada mas, simplemente los cerro sintiendo los labios de el moviendose contra los suyos.

_**Que les dije, aquí tienen otro capitulo con algo de Helsa en realidad no pude evitar escribir una situacion asi, les sere sincera queria poner algo "atrevido"por no decir otra palabra que ofenda a los presentes y por k hasta para mi se me hace dificil decir, no iba a poner eh ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Lemon? ¿Se dice asi?...No, pero si hubiesen terminado en una situacion mas comprometedora, el Lemon lo pondre mucho mas adelante quiero tomar la participacion de Kristoff y otros personajes mas enserio.**_

_**No puse esa situacion comprometedora entre Elsa y Hans por k el fic a penas esta empezando y yo como autora siento que seria demasiado rapido tambien como ustedes soy lectora y si eh visto que a los 2 o tres capitulos ya paso eso y desde mi perspectiva es muy rapido, a mi me gusta que la historia sea mas profunda y los sentimientos tambien asi que por eso no puse Lemon ok, y principalmente por k nunca eh escrito un Lemon se los digo sinceramente por k no me gusta decir mentiras, por esa misma razon el fic es categoria T por tener escenas subidas de tono, y si alguien no le gusta no lo lean simplemente, no se lo digo en mala onda ni nada pero es por mero respeto a ustedes ok.**_

_**Espero les gustara el cap hasta la proxima bye besos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa se habia jurado no seguirle el juego al sureño, no permitiria mas acosos de su parte, jugara con ella. Pero ahí estaba con ambos ojos cerrados con Hans besandola dulcemente, _"¿Dónde quedo tu juramento, Elsa?_" recrimino su conciencia volviendola a la realidad.

-¡No!-dijo empujandolo-ya tuve bastante principe Hans-exclamo dando unos pasos lejos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-grito casi desesperado.

-nada me escucho, porque yo nunca creere en sus palabras-enfatizo utilizando el mismo tono.

-¿Por qué eres tan necia?

-y tu ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-Elsa estaba exasperada y el lo sabia perfectamente, hubo una guerra de miradas entre ambos algunos segundos de no ser por ella que se llevo una mano a su frente, nunca se habia sentido tan alterada como en aquel momento.

-Principe Hans ciertamente no tengo intenciones de discutir con usted-puntualizo mirandolo cansada-solo digame ¿Qué quiere?, mejor no me conteste se por algunas personas que no es alguien que se rinde facilmente-comenzo ella-

-de seguro esas personas deben ser Anna y mi padre-dijo galantemente y Elsa no se molesto en ocultarlo.

-le pregunto a usted-suspiro-¿Qué puedo hacer para que no me moleste, al menos por el resto del dia?-pregunto aunque rapidamente se arrepintio, pero con tal de no ser molestada por Hans lo haria.

-beseme-ordeno serio fue una respuesta corta y sencilla

Ella dejo caer sus hombros pesadamente no podia creer lo que estaba por hacer, asi sin reclamar ni articular palabra camino hasta el. Al estar frente a frente abrazo con ambos brazos el cuello de su acompañante y queriendo que todo acabara rapido planto sus labios con los de Hans quien rapidamente la tomo por la cintura, nunca habia dado un beso era una inexperta en esos temas solo se dejaba guiar por los labios del pelirrojo.

-"_No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo"-_se dijo asi misma en forma de reproche observando a Hans acariciarle la espalda. Su mente le exigio que se separara antes de que fuese a llegar mas lejos, quiso alejarse pero su cuerpo no respondia a sus ordenes, algo en su interior le decia que se dejara llevar aunque sea un momento.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar el cabello del sureño ignorando completamente el hecho de profundizar el beso por su accion, las manos habiles y expertas de Hans viajaron por la espalda de la joven acercandola más si fuera posible, Elsa por su parte apenas se atrevio a mover sus labios al compaz de los suyos debia reconocer que Hans tenia una ventaja a su favor; _Tenia mas conocimiento sobre eso._

_-"Hasta Anna tiene experiencia_"-¡Como odiaba que su consciencia tuviera razon! ella jamas penso que cosas como esas pudieran ocurrirle, crecer sola totalmente agena al mundo exterior no le favorecian, pocas veces lograba mantener una conversacion con alguien mas que no fuera Anna, Kristoff o Olaf. Era muy ingenua según las palabras de Anna, tambien era demasiado timida con las demas personas. Aquellos pensamientos se alejaron cuando los ya expertos labios del joven fueron directo a su cuello, depositando cortos pero calidos besos que le provocaron un cosquilleo en su estomago; de sus labios salio un suspiro que bien pudo entenderse como un gemido, Hans sonrio triunfante ella sin saberlo empezaba a sentir algo por el fuera pequeño o no lo estaba sintiendo y, era lo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, muchos pensaran que su comportamiento hacia la Reina podia ser entendido como "Imprudente" cabia decir una palabra mas apropiada para definirlo, desde que llego a Arendelle su objetivo era ganarse el corazon de la mujer que tenia cautiva entre sus brazos, sabia que Elsa no dejaba que nadie se le acercara preferentemente hombres, habia sido una suerte que por lo menos ella le dirigiera la palabra, mayormente para recriminarle. Y ahora ella lo besaba talvez por orden suya pero la forma tan delicada y timida daba por entendido una cosa: _Elsa sentia algo por el_, Hans conocia a las mujeres debido que en su etapa de adolescencia quiso "experimentar" ciertas "cosas" con el sexo opuesto, aquello ayudo a ver cuando una mujer comienza a enamorarse o sentir algo. No estaba muy orgulloso por sus acciones, pero ¡Vamos! Era un adolescente queriendo explorar mas cosas y, ¿Quién no comete ningun error a esa edad?. Hans sabia que santo no era, tampoco se enorgullecia que a sus veintitres años siguiera haciendolo bueno…solo cuando necesita satisfacer ciertas "necesidades"despues de todo era un ser humano.

Un segundo…el era dos años mayor que Elsa, algo que francamente no le importaba sino le importo enamorarse de ella ¿Por qué debia importarle la edad? Se supone que para el amor no hay edad ¿Verdad?. Ademas Anna acababa de cumplir los diecinueve años cuando el le propuso matrimonio meses atrás eso ¿No hubiera sido grave? Cuatro años de diferencia hubiera sido mal visto, bueno eso era pasado lo que importaba era que la "Reina de las nieves"poco a poco comenzaba a sentir lo mismo. Dejo su ensimismamiento aun lado cuando la albina se separo de el.

-Oh mi Dios-susurro abrazandose asi misma-no puedo creer que lo hiciera

-¿Se arrepiente majestad?-pregunto meloso ella no contesto aquello.

-ya le di lo que queria-puntualizo caminando nerviosamente hasta la salida-asi que ¡Dejeme en paz!-exclamo lo ultimo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Hans solto una risa

-ni tu misma te das cuenta-dijo-aunque lo niegues constantemente, yo se que sientes algo por mi Elsa-solto tomando su camisa y colocandosela encima, no tardo en salir de ahí.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué lo hize?-se regaño Elsa dejandose caer en uno banco del jardin-¿Cómo pude besar a Hans?.

-_"Oh callate, que lo disfrutaste"-_dijo una voz

-"eso no es verdad"-penso ella

-"_¡! Por favor! ¡ ¿Acaso quieres engañarte a ti misma?-_reprocho su conciencia-_bien podias congelarle las manos"._

_-_"Lo hize para…"

-…"_para que te dejara en paz, por Dios Elsa-_se burlo la voz-_ambas sabemos que te gusto hacerlo"_

_-_"Claro que no"-exaspero.

-"_¿Estas segura? hasta suspiraste"_

_-"_¿Que?

-_"No te hagas la que no sabe, sentiste algo muy fuerte al besarlo, y ni lo niegues, empiezas a sentir algo por Hans"_

_-_"¿Tu crees?"

_-"No lo creo, ¡!Lo confirmo!¡"_

-"¿Qué hago entonces?"

_-"Alejarte no es una opcion, Hans es muy insistente, lo mas adecuado es que tuvieras cuidado el corazon no se manda"_

Un suspiro escapo entre sus labios, a veces odiaba a aquella "vocecita" conocida tambien como conciencia, sabia que tenia razon y aun que lo negara olimpicamente algunos sentimientos comenzaban a surgir hacia cierto pelirrojo. Elsa no deseaba sentir aquellas emociones por Hans, si nunca habia pensado tener una relacion, menos habia tomado la posibilidad de enamorarse.

-no puedo sentir esto-señalo sintiendo humedad entre sus ojos azules, no debia darse el lujo de pensar en Hans sobre esa forma, _no podia_.

Deseando calmarse giro su cuello hasta ver la hermosa fuente que adornaba al jardin y como si ese dia fuera contra ella recordo un momento de su infancia.

….

_Yacia una mañana encantadora para Arendelle los ciudadanos no demostraban otra cosa que no fuera entusiasmo, todos excepto una persona. Cerca del jardin del castillo del rey y la reina de Arendelle se observaba a una pequeña niña de 8 años de edad sollozando en la fuente cual desesperada, las lagrimas cubrian sus mejillas teñidas de rojo en aquel entonces, su piel era blanca y delicada como la porcelana, sus cabellos eran color rubio platinado peinados en una sencilla trenza; la pequeña estaba sentada en la fuente cubriendose el rostro con las manos, que estaban tapadas por unos guantes blancos, el sollozo se oia sin interrupcion alguna hasta que se escucharon unos pasos._

_-Elsa-la llamo una voz femenina era su madre, la reina-cariño ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto en un tono maternal mientras se sentaba junto a la niña._

_-¿Por qué no soy normal, mama?-pregunto casi desesperada-¿Por qué no puedo ser como Anna? Soy un monstruo._

_La mujer sonrio calidamente_

_-Hija mia-susurro dulcemente abrazandola como solo una madre sabia hacerlo-tu no eres un monstruo._

_La niña la miro aun con lagrimas saliendo de sus bellos ojos azules._

_-y ¿Por qué soy diferente?-pregunto inocentemente._

_-no lo se-respondio la mujer-pero eso no significa que seas un monstruo, eres diferente porque tienes un poder que nadie mas tiene, en cambio tu mi niña-dijo acariciando el cabello de la pequeña-los tienes, no eres una persona diferente sino una niña muy especial-las palabras eran calidas._

_-mama ¿Me quieres? A pesar de que no soy como los demas-pregunto mirandola a los ojos._

_Como antes la mujer le sonrio seguido de un abrazo._

_-en las noches ¿Vez las estrellas?-la niña asintio-son muchas verdad_

_-demasiadas-concordo la albina._

_-¿Las haz querido contar?-pregunto_

_-si, muchas veces-confeso-pero son tantas que nunca terminaria de contarlas._

_-El amor que te tengo hija mia, es igual que las estrellas-comenzo la reina-nunca acaba._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque mi amor es infinito mi niña, no importa si eres igual a los demas o no-la reina sonrio-yo te aceptare siempre, mis brazos nunca estaran cerrados para ti, el amor de una madre es eterno como el universo, Anna y tu son lo que mas amo en este mundo, las amo tal y como son._

_Las palabras de su madre hicieron que nuevas lagrimas salieran de los ojos de Elsa, esta vez de felicidad porque su madre la amaba a pesar de todo._

_-mama-dijo Elsa antes de abrazar fuertemente a su madre, quien acaricio con ternura su cabello._

_-te amo mi niña-murmuro calidamente besando la frente de su hija._

_-y yo a ti mama-dijo la niña._

…

El recuerdo dejo escapar una lagrima solitaria que bajo por su mejilla.

-Mama,si tan solo supieras cuanto necesito un abrazo tuyo-murmuro mientras dejaba escapar un par de lagrimas, no tardo en escuchar unos pasos, era Gerda quien en cuanto la miro se le acerco.

-Pero, Elsita-solto suavemente, Gerda le llamaba asi desde niña algo que nunca le molestaba-¿Qué te ocurre?

-no lo se, Gerda-suspiro cansadamente tratando de contener su llanto.

Gerda la abrazo maternalmente-mi pequeña, sea lo que sea todo se arreglara-trato de tranquilizarla.

-estoy confundida Gerda, nunca eh sentido algo como lo que estoy sintiendo y…-sollozo-…estoy tan asustada-Elsa cerro los ojos fuertemente queriendo retener sus lagrimas.

Gerda recargo la cabeza de la albina en su pecho acariciando sus cabellos, ella era una segunda madre para ambas hermanas, y las queria como si fuesen sus propias hijas.

-desahogate mi pequeña, llora todo lo que necesites-susurro amablemente.

Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí Anna observaba la escena con un deje de tristeza, preguntandose la razon del llanto de su hermana, aunque tenia la lijera sospecha de quien era el causante.

Hans Westergaard

Talvez lo ignorara cuando se lo cruzaba pero eso no significaba que era indiferente a algunas cosas, ya habia notada ciertas actitudes extrañas en el decimotercer principe hacia su hermana, la miraba demasiado pero habia algo en su mirada que la hacia profunda, sus sospechas aumentaron cuando miro a su hermana actuar nerviosamente justamente cuando el se le aparecia, sumando el pequeño chupete que le miro a Elsa y oir ciertos rumores entre los sirvientes sobre que el principe sentia algo mas fuerte por la reina.

Y Anna estaba dispuesta a confirmarlo.

.

.

.

_**Si, tarde años en actualizar, trate de alargar el cap para compensarlos ok, una cosa el apellido de Hans es Westergaard según la confesion de Jennifer lee y mas una investigacion que hize, espero que me perdonen por no haber actualizado.**_

_**Sin mas que decir nos vemos hasta la proxima, bye. :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Pov Elsa)**

Solamente habrian pasado cuatro dias desde mi ultimo encuentro con Hans Y, para ser honesta lo agradezco me ayudaba a calmarme para continuar con los labores reales o como los describiria Anna "Fastidiosos labores" incluso llego a estar de acuerdo. La correspondencia no era mucha ultimamente, dejandome más tiempo libre del anticipado, el cual usaba pasando tiempo con Anna, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf, mi cuarteto inseparable como suelo llamarlo, eran mi familia y los estimaba demasiado.

-creo que hoy tampoco habra correspondencia-me dije recostandome en mi asiento, escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta-pase-digo pausivamente.

-eminencia-era Kai-el joven Derek quiere hablar con usted-asiento y nuevamente estoy sola.

Derek Fletcher un Almirante honorable, respetado y incluso admirado por los hombres de la marina, según palabras propias de Gerna admiradoras no le faltaban, y si llegan a preguntarme ¿Qué opino sobre el?, bueno responderia esto, es un arrogante. Pensando siempre "Soy importante, denme todo lo que deseo", en pocas palabras no era de mi agrado ni el de Anna.

¿Por qué mi desagrado? Se tomaba ciertas libertades conmigo, llamandome "Cariño, amorcito,linda" etc.

-"_mmm…¿Te recuerda a alguien?"-S_eñala una voz dentro de mi mente.

-_"¿Disculpa?_"

-"_Hans te dice "P_reciosa"_, sabes que es un piropo ¿No?-_hace enfasis al utilizar la palabra "Preciosa".

-"Es diferente"-Excuso.

-"_¿Diferente? ¡Aja!, Y ahora, ¿Qué sigue, Elsa? Lanzarte a sus brazos en cuanto lo veas y lo llenes de besos"._

_-"Claro que no"-_Exclamo.

-"Explicame entonces, ¿Por qué lloraste?"

No tengo respuestas ante esa pregunta, limito mis manos a moverse nerviosamente.

-_"La intimidacion nunca tuvo efecto en ti, Hans te la provoca sin el menor esfuerzo"-_Dice calmada.

-"¿Qué?

-"_Elsa, dejate de juegos quieres, acepta de una buena vez que Hans ah logrado llamar tu atencion"_

Tocan la puerta antes de responderme a mi misma, Derek entro a mi despacho.

-Buenos dias

-Buenos dias, Derek-Le sonrio, talvez no me simpatiza pero tampoco, significa que tengo que ser grosera.

-Eminencia, los asuntos que debo acatar con usted, no tienen nada que ver con la marina.

-Entonces ¿De que tratan?-Formulo juntando ambas manos esparando su respuesta, noto como mueve sus manos nervioso, intenta varias veces articular palabra; nada sale, sino no unos minutos mas lo veo tomar aire profundamente.

-Quiero pedirle…-la voz se le va-…¿Quiere ser mi pareja?-Suelta ruidosamente.

Formula una leve sonrisa, aquella pregunta no era una sorpresa para mi.

-Derek…-Comienzo a hablar-para ser franca, mi relacion con usted solo puede ser extrictamente profesional, ademas contando que no siento lo mismo-intento sonar gentil para no lastimarlo.

-esta bien-susurra desanimado.

Me levanto de mi asiento y camino hasta Derek poniendole una mano en el hombro mientras le dedico una sonrisa amable.

-Siento no poder corresponderte -digo suave-pronto encontraras a alguien que te ame Derek.

Sus ojos me miran con esperanza, fuerza una sonrisa entre sus labios, se aleja de mi cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Esperanza. Fue lo que note en sus ojos, la esperanza era lo ultimo que podia perder un ser humano.

Talvez, mi perspectiva de Derek cambio un poco, en realidad era bueno.

"Las apariencias engañan"

Cansada, Sali de mi despacho.

Yacia un dia explendido afuera, lo decia por mirar directamente por las ventanas, los rayos calidos del sol resplandecian energeticamente, algunas aves cantaban armonicamente sin preocupacion, me deleite escuchando su canto cerrando mis ojos dejandome llevar por aquel hermoso sonido.

-cantan alegres-opina una voz detrás mio, giro sobre mis talones topandome con Hans.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto.

-solo paseaba por los pasillos-responde cortante.

Lo observo unos cuantos segundos antes de devolver mi atencion hacia afuera.

-¿Quién era el?-habla despues de unos minutos.

-¿Qué?-expreso confundida por aquella pregunta.

-¿Quién era con el que hablabas?-hace utilizacion de un tono serio.

-No entiendo de lo que esta…

-Me refiero al Almirante

-¿Almirante?..Oh te refieres a Derek-el asiente.

-Asi que se llama Derek-El tono utilizado no me gusto.

-Si, Derek Fletcher-digo sin verlo-un honorable Almirante de la marina, todos lo admiran y respetan, un buen hombre-opino ignorando las consecuencias que eso llevaria.

-¿A que se refiere con "Buen hombre?-pregunta cortante.

-Trabaja con empeño cada dia, responsable según las demas personas y claro tiene la inteligencia suficiente para aceptar las cosas-esto lo digo por lo sucedido sonrio levemente.

-¿De que hablaba con el?

-son cosas que claramente a usted no le incumben-respondo,no noto como aprieta ambos puños.

-¿Acaso se le confeso?-No fue una pregunta mas bien sono a una afirmacion, mi silencio parecio confirmarselo.-¿Qué le dijo?.

-lo rechaze-contesto.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones-Volteo sin haber notado la cercania, mis labios quedaban solo unos centimetros cerca de los suyos, podia sentir su respiracion.

-Tiene razon-afirma dandome la espalda-no tiene porque darmelas-sin decir nada mas, se aleja.

Vuelvo a quedarme sola, esta vez con una extraña sensacion en mi pecho.

.

.

**(Pov Anna)**

Caminaba por los pasillos mientras tarareaba una cancion, el dia era explendido asi que iria directamente al jardin ser una princesa es demasiado aburrido y pocas veces se me permitia salir, mientras voy caminando veo a Hans.

-Alguien amanecio con el pie izquierdo esta mañana-le digo para molestarle.

-Hola Anna-responde ¿Furioso?, no alcanzo a decirle algo mas pues paso muy rapido.

-y ahora ¿Qué mosco le pico?-me pregunto a mi misma continuando con mi recorrido por los pasillos, no tarde en llegar al jardin, ahí estaba Kristoff.

-Buenos dias, Anna-dice Kristoff.

-Buenos dias-respondo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hoy amaneciste mas alegre-opina Olaf quien estaba sentado sobre Sven.

-Que te digo, Elsa no ah tenido mucho trabajo ultimamente y ademas-me le acerco algo coqueta-estar contigo me alegra el dia.

-a mi tambien-me dice dandome un beso en los labios.

-ya basta de tanta miel-dice Olaf-vamos a Jugar.

Tanto Kristoff como yo reimos por su expresion, sin embargo no deja de preocuparme ciertas cosas, entre ellas la actitud melosa de Hans con Elsa.

Desde su llegada, eh notado como la mira mas de la cuenta, su cercania que toma al estar a solas con ella y el chupeton de mi hermana hacian que sacara mil y un teorias. Talvez fueran ideas mias pero comienzo a pensar que Hans siente algo fuerte por Elsa.

Y voy a descubrirlo.

.

.

.

(Pov Elsa)

-¿Dónde estara Anna?-cuestiono mientras paseo por los pasillos.

Mis pasos se detuvieron al oir un ruido demasiado extraño, provenia de una habitacion no me encontraba tan lejos, lentamente camine hasta llegar a ella, coloque mi mano en la perilla.

Nuevamente oi el ruido

La curiosidad invadio mi cuerpo, con lentitud abri la puerta, y la imagen que vi adentro me hizo ruborizarme completamente.

Hans tenia el torso descubierto, al parecer no habia notado mi presencia algo que agradeci internamente, el ruido era ocasionado por la espada proveniente de sus manos, la movia con agilidad.

Observe que tanto por su frente, torso y espalda caian gotas de sudor resultado del esfuerzo, paro un momento para respirar.

-No es como si no me hubieras visto asi antes-responde sin mirarme.

Exaltada pero sobretodo apenada por ser descubrierta, giro la cabeza hacia otra direccion.

-Oi un ruido, quise ver que era-Hable nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-ya le dije, oi un ruido extraño, provenia de aquí-respondi nuevamente, escucho el sonido de sus botas acercarse.

-mirame Elsa-me pide-ya me has visto en estas condiciones-mis ojos van directamente hasta los suyos.

-¿Ha visto a mi hermana?-intento cambiar de tema.

-hace un rato, creo que iba con el montañes-responde.

-creo que deberia irme-no logro dar un solo paso, su mano captura mi menton obligandome verlo, no dice nada solo me mira.

-Hans…-susurro.

-No digas nada-me ordena envolviendome entre sus brazos, no puse resistencia alguna.

Asi nos mantuvimos un largo rato, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Siento no haber actualizado, no tengo excusa jejeje, quise dejar en claro la atraccion que empieza a sentir Elsa hacia Hans, espero que lo haya hecho bien por k se me hizo mas facil redactar desde el punto de vista de Anna aunque fuese corto.**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado y por favor dejenme un comentario en mi otro fic, se llama "Ser fuerte"se los agradeceria muchisimo, bueno sin mas que decir, hasta luego, besos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Una beatitud adornaba los aposentos reales de nuestra soberana, recostada amenamente sobre su cama vestida con un sencillo camisón de dormir, dormía profundamente sin interrupción ni molestia absoluta, su cabeza apoyada comadamente en la suave almohada, los cabellos rubio-platinados desparramados sobre ella, un digno ángel dirían pues el rostro tranquilo y sereno de Elsa la hacían parecer uno. El sonido de la puerta abrirse ocasiono su despertar._

_-¿Quién es?-pregunto somnolienta, pasos aproximándose la hicieron despertarse por completo._

_La imagen del decimotercer príncipe suavizo su antes acelerada respiración, dejo caer ambos hombros, una sensación de alivio reflejo su cuerpo._

_-Príncipe Hans, no son horas de estar despierto-puntualizo._

_Ignorando aquello, se subió a la cama de Elsa colocándose encima de ella._

_-¿Hans?-musito enrojeciendo por la mirada del pelirrojo; recorría deleitosamente su delicado y definido cuerpo. Bien, Elsa sabía que poseía cierto atractivo, más tras años escondiéndolo detrás de vestidos que no revelara su piel._

_El pecho Hans estaba casi en contacto con el de Elsa, abrió levemente los labios._

_-shh…-murmuro Hans colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios-no digas nada-le ordeno quitándose momentáneamente la chaqueta arrojándola lejos, los músculos ya trabajados se notaron. Aquel par de esmeraldas que tenia se fijaron en un único punto; el pecho de la Reina, dándose cuenta hacia donde observaba se maldijo así misma por tener la ridícula idea de ponerse ese camisón, sujetado por tirantes con bordados blancos, dejaba a simple vista una generosa parte de su pecho. Anonada intento levantarse y acabar con aquella incomoda y sobretodo tan comprometedora situación, sin embargo las manos fuertes del pelirrojo empezaron a acariciar como si temiera lastimarla su piel expuesta, desde la llama de sus dedos (de las manos) incluyendo en el trayecto pequeños besos cuales subieron su categoría al momento de llegar al níveo cuello de la joven quien no hacía nada, solo cerrar únicamente sus parpados, el calor recorrió entre sus venas contradiciendo su habitual temperatura, varias veces quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, en vez de eso, solo salía uno que otro suspiro complaciendo sin querer y extasiar al príncipe. Hans "curioso "bajo un tirante del camisón dejándolo completamente expuesto, lo beso sin pena (N/a: ¿Cuál pena?) Demostrando cual apasionado podría llegar a ser._

_Reprimió mordiéndose el labio inferior un gemido._

_-Hans…p…para…-pidió sonrojada._

_Como respuesta la beso en los labios._

_-solo-comenzó-déjate llevar-dijo besándola nuevamente._

_Y sin más…..Despertó._

_._

_._

_._

Elsa despertó exaltada, gotas de sudor presentes en su rostro, la respiración acelerada. Llevo una mano directamente al corazon intentando calmarlo y de paso asi misma, ¿Qué habia sido? ¿Desde cuando tenia ese tipo de sueños? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué con Hans Westergard? El mismo que intento apoderarse de Arendelle, casarse con Anna y matarla a ella misma, un enigma hizo presencia en su mente, _"¡NO!Elsa no puedes pensar en el de esa forma"_y era que Hans la hacia experimentar y sentir cosas que nunca habia sentido, es mas pensaba que nunca seria capaz de descubrir semejantes emociones.

-"_Temple _sereno_, Elsa"_-se aconsejo intentando calmarse, miro los rayos del sol hacer su aparicion por las ventanas indicandole que pronto debia levantarse, ni lenta ni presurosa movio aun lado suyo las sabanas bajando de la cama, camino hasta la puerta del baño dispuesta a tomarse un relajante baño. Abrio la llave y el sonido del agua caer sobre la tina la distrajo en cierta manera, cuando ya estuvo llena cerro la llave, toco el agua provando si tenia la temperatura correcta; Tibia como le gustaba.

Fue despojandose lentamente del camison seguido despues de su corse, quedo totalmente _Indigente, _mostrando su desarrollado cuerpo, pechos rectos no tan _"Grandes_" como otras eran normales, vientre plano, cintura pequeña y cadera pequeña, nivea piel muy delicada a simple vista que parecia de porcelana, Elsa reconocia internamente que era hermosa,pero no le gustaba admitirlo preferia ocultarlo para si. Olvidando aquellos pensamientos fue metiendose en la tina, ya estando adentro sintio una agradable sensacion del agua caliente tocando su frio cuerpo, podia estar ahí horas relajandose y olvidandose de todo, pero en pocos momentos deberia volver a la realidad, una donde existia Hans. "_Deja de mencionarlo"_se regaño rotundamente.

-"_No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver"_

-"No empiezes"-hablo Elsa ¿Qué mas daba? Estaba sola y en SU baño.

-"_Sabes a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué eres…Somos tercas?_

_-"_ya ni se lo que digo"-razono.

-"_Tus emociones hacia Hans aumentaron"_

Penso un instante y si ese sueño significaba algo, y talvez las sensaciones extrañas que sentia cerca de el eran algo mas.

Alejo tales opciones, levantandose de la tina, tomo una toalla envolviendosela, se seco de manera rapida colocandose el mismo vestido azul que portaba antes, cepillo su cabello haciendose su acostumbrada trenza de lado izquirdo, ya lista salio de la habitacion dirigiendose a su despacho necesitaba firmar, corregir y ver unos documentos, aunque eso significase un leve dolor de cabeza mas tarde.

_**Perdon por tardar tanto, no tuve mucha inspiracion y como compesacion hize un pequeño Hot aunque solo fuese un sueño, tranquilos que ya despues de este capitulo nuestro Hans sera un poco mas "apasionado" y caballerozo con Elsa, por cierto Indigente es sinonimo de desnudez, no quise poner esa palabra por respeto a los lectores y a mi misma ok.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Este capitulo se lo dedico a una maravillosa escritora **Ekisha** ella es una de las pocas personas junto con la musica que me inspira a escribir esta historia.

_._

_._

_._

¿Escuchas menudamente a tu corazon? Miles preguntan y solo una contesta "Si"¿Por qué? Creo saberlo le hacemos mas caso a la razon que a los sentimientos, ¿Sabes el porque? Ni tu mismo lo sabes, en el amor el cerebro y el corazon discuten. A veces el amor une a dos seres que no saben nadar y viven en dos islas distintas sin embargo siguen juntas, pocas personas logran seguir juntas, existen tantas parejas que estan juntas y no estan enamoradas, existen personas enamoradas y no estan juntas. No deberia ser asi, todo ser tiene derecho a amar y ser amado, experimentar aquel sentimiento difinido en solo cuatro palabras y su definicion extensa, todos lo conocemos cuando conocemos ese sentimiento llamado….

_Amor._

Se ama con el cerebro, el corazon solamente es un organo bombeando sangre triste e indiferente realidad, ¿Por qué no alreves? Amar con el corazon asi apreciariamos a esa persona, tener el cerebro en el pecho para amar sabiamente, desgraciadamente nosotros los seres humanos desde nuestra existencia somos algo ignorantes actuando ocasionalmente y incorrectamente ante lo desconocido e inexplicable sin tomar las posibles riendas que el resultado podria ser maravilloso inclusive fascinante ¿Les parece?. Si anexamos nuestras reacciones a lo categorado como "Raro"en algun momento, te haz preguntado si actuaste correctamente, ¿No heriste a un tercero? Dificil responder, tampoco debemos desanimarnos por las cosas que hemos hecho nosotros los humanos, tanto cosas buenas como malas hemos hecho. Hans Westergard decimotercer principe de las Islas del sur, con un puesto superior en la marina y ahora pretendiente de la Reina Elsa, reflexionaba todas sus acciones en el pasado uno que preferiria olvidar a como diera lugar, hermanos fingiendo su inexistencia provocando ser un principe experto en manipulacion, sacaba ciertas ventajas lograba descifrar cuando una persona tenia segundas intenciones años interpretando el papel de principe benevolo dieron frutos, solo claro hasta conocerla a _Ella. _¿Por qué tuve que poner sus ojos en ella? Ni un minuto basto para caer profundamente enamorado de Elsa ¿Amor a primera vista? No, la primera vez que la miro fue en su coronacion si aunque tenía otras intenciones, no negaria que la belleza y actitud elegante de la albina lo dejaron impresionado solamente fue eso, despues de ser llevado devuelta a su reino el deseo de verla incremento, no supo hasta verla nuevamente, que habia caido a los encantos de la ojiazul, sonrio satisfecho por recordar como la trataba; besandola sin suavizacion alguna, acorralandola y no olvidemos dicho acto de despojarse de su camisa, las reacciones sorprendidas y avergonzadas de la soberana solo aumentaban su deseo. Llamenlo atrevido pero si la memoria no le falla, durante su adolescencia cometio "actos indecorosos" con algunas sirvientas del castillo, tenia dieciocho años en ese entonces y durante sus paseos escuchaba mas de un rumor suyo entre las sirvientas, estas afirmaban que era un amante algo "movido", tenian razon Hans no era muy suave preferia ser apasionado, seguia siendolo cuando "la nececidad" fuera urgente, notoriamente Elsa no seria la excepcion para el.

Pensar siquiera en ella de forma intima lo hacia imaginar cosas indebidas, ¿Cómo seria tenerla y tocar aquella nivea piel? Porque para Hans Westergard, Elsa era "_suya unicamente y exclusivamente suya…"._

_-"Y me encargare de lograrlo"-_Planto dejando a relucir una sonrisa algo picara, ahí mientras estaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla leyendo un libro, inesperadamente un sonido lo suficientemente audible entro maravillando a su timpano.

-"_For the way you took the idea that I have…"-_canto aquella voz increiblemente bella llegando a cautivarlo-…_of everything that I wanted to have_.."-poco a poco se levanto siguiendo aquella hermosa y melodiosa voz, salio del cuarto y escucho que el sonido estaba cerca.

-…._and made me see there was something missing_….-la voz pronevia de una habitacion continua a la de donde estaba, tomo la perrilla abriendo la puerta a su paso deseando no asustar a la dueña de aquella magnifica voz, ya adentro descubrio que era Elsa la dueña, pacificamente sentada en un pequeño pero comodo banco con ambos ojos cerrados llenandola de un aire angelical, siguio taradeando la cancion ignorando la presencia del decimo tercer principe, quien estando lo suficientemente cerca coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Elsa quien al sentirlas fugazmente se levanto del banco.

-¡Hey! Tranquila solo soy yo-dijo Hans con una sonrisa albina.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Eso deberia preguntar yo-lanzo-oi un hermoso canto, provenia de aquí asi que…

-¡Espera!-le interrumpio-¿Me escuchaste cantar?-bramo poniendose inmediatamente de mil colores.

Hans sonrio nuevamente

-tienes una maravillosa voz-alago provocando poner mas rogizo el rostro palido de la Reina de Arendelle.

-Gracias-dijo solamente volteando su rostro apenada.

Y pensar las miles circunstancias en las que cantaba junto a Anna, bueno eso fue durante su niñez pero siempre habia sido avergonzada para expresarse.

-¿Desea algo principe Hans?-pregunto tomando nuevamente su papel como soberana.

-a ti, de muchas maneras, _preciosa_…-mustio sensualmente tomandola por la barbilla obligandola a verlo, Elsa abrio la boca para replicar cuando una idea cruzo vagamente por su cabeza.

-¿De que manera?-pregunto acortando la distancia entre sus labios y los de Hans, este sorprendido por ante tal actitud no dijo nada, Elsa rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello del pelirrojo-te refieres a esta-pregunto con inocencia mirandolo directamente a los ojos, anonado la tomo por la cintura acercandola.

Hans pudo aspirar el aroma de su permume, el cuello de la joven era irresistible, sus labios tuvieron el privilegio de probarlo dejando besos exparcidos, sientiendo como ella lograba estremecerse ante tales caricias.

La platinada acorto un poco mas la distancia logrando rozar sus labios.

-Cuando los cerdos vuelen-murmuro ella alejandose mientras sonreia divertida, un nuevo pensamiento cruzo en su cabeza "_dulce venganza"_. Camino hasta la puerta y salio de ahí dejando a Hans con la cara completamente roja haciendo competencia con su cabello.

-esta me las pagas…-bramo Hans.


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento la tardanza, como compensación este capítulo estará algo subidito de tono, también comenzaran a darse cuenta sobre el repentino cambio de Elsa, sin más disfruten el capitulo.

.

.

.

_Su corazón se detuvo un instante y volvió a latir mientras sintió unas manos acariciar de forma excitante su cintura, parecían buscar el punto exacto para hacerla suspirar, descendieron lentamente hasta llegar casi al borde del pecho. "No, hazlo parar "gritaba su mente, mas su cuerpo y corazón hacían lo contrario "Lo deseas tanto como el"…Ya no había marcha atrás, su acompañante quito los tirantes del camisón, los hombros ahora estaban expuestos sintió prontamente como eran besados. Ella le seguia aquel juego besando los labios de el._

_-no…-soltó de repente al segundo de que el comenzó a bajar su camisón, el cual ahora se encontraba al comienzo de su pecho-…esto es incorrecto._

_Acto seguido sus labios se vieron oprimidos haciéndola extasiarse._

_-No me detendré, porque sé que no lo deseas—respondió depositándola en la cama, apoyando completamente su peso._

_Siguió besándola, siguió acariciándola, todo eso sin ir mas allá que la incomodara. Y finalmente Elsa, cerró ambos ojos. Una vez, solo dejarse llevar una vez. Las caricias aumentaron y en el trayecto de sus labios un gemido lo suficientemente audible escapo._

_-¿Por qué?—pregunto mirando a…Hans Westergad finalmente,_

_-¿Quieres que me detenga?-pregunto el._

Desperto, respiraba agitada. Solo habia sido un sueño, solamente eso, uno demasiado real, uno en el que involucraba a Hans. No, nunca ni aunque fuera el ultimo hombre en el planeta sentiria algo, aquella vez donde casi lo besaba fue por venganza y se la merecia. Hans Westergard le era indiferente, nada más. Entonces ¿Por qué soño con el? Y ¿Un sueño tan intimo? La sensacion de miedo cubrio todo su ser, miedo ¿A que? A el, ahora no le importo reconocerlo le temia, jamas habia sentido miedo por algo o alguien que no fueran sus poderes. Miedo a salir lastimada, a ser simplemente una burla, un juguete para el. Ella pensaba que no tendria porque tenerle miedo, más le era imposible evitar sentirlo, las palabras y los hechos del principe la dejaban anonada. Pero las esmeraldas de Hans la miraban profundamente, brillaban y a su misma vez prometian no herirla o cometer falta alguna, sin embargo trato de quitarle Arendell quiso casarse con Anna para despues quitarlas del camino, meses despues regresa. ¡! Debio ser castigado! ¡, por lo menos cumplir una condena, nunca debio volver a Arendell, nunca debio…

Y sobretodo ella… ¿Por qué el impulso por llorar? Llorar por frustracion, o sentirse vulnerable. ¡No!, queria hacerlo por no saber que era ese sentimiento. Uno solamente dado cuando Hans estaba cerca, besandola, acariciandola o solo diciendole _preciosa_, estando con el, todo su cuerpo temblaba y las piernas no le permitian tener equilibrio cuerdo, y existe otra cosa que debia admitir. Anna tenia algo que ella no, a alguien que la amara, y teniendo a Kristoff podria decirle afortunada. "_No habras tu corazon"_repetia constante.

-"_Necesito ducharme"-_penso momentaneamente levantandose de su lugar, camino hasta su baño, ya llenada la tina, se despojo de sus ropas.

Fueron pocos los minutos, pero le bastaron para relajarse. Ni lenta ni perezosa se levanto, gotas humedas caian de su cabello platinado, cayo en cuenta que la toalla le habia dejado en su cama. Decidio ir rapidamente.

Abrio la puerta del baño, salio totalmente indigente, sin esperar lo que ocurriria despues. Ya luego de haber salido, noto al principe pelirrojo en sus aposentos, aparentemente buscaba algo, por obras del destino se volteo.

-hasta que sal…-Argumento antes de dedicarse a abrir enormemente ambos ojos seguido de su boca.

Elsa enrojecio, intentando actuar rapido tomo la toalla tapandose completamente.

.

.

.

Todo iba bien, Arendell seguia siendo un lugar tranquilo y pacifico, Elsa lo gobernaba sabiamente como los difuntos reyes hubieran querido, Olaf y Sven continuamente jugaban o salian a establecer amistades, ella y Kristoff tenian una relacion muy bella sin duda alguna, ¿Qué mas podria pedir?. Todo iba _casi _bien, si _casi_, seria perfecto si Hans _tonto_ Westergard no hubiera regresado, Kristoff no la seguiria a sol y a sombra hecho que no le molestaba pero tampoco era una niña, sabia cuidarse sola perfectamente. Y un minisculo pero importante detalle, Hans acosaba a la soberana preferentemente solos, tardo tiempo para comprender dichas cosas en primera; El chupeton de semanas atrás en el cuello de Elsa, segunda; El nerviosismo y balbuceo estando el cerca y sobretodo….Los sentimientos de Elsa hacia el decimotercer principe.

¿Cómo se entero?

Anna conocida por ser carismatica y dulce, mas todos ignoraban su perfecta observacion y inteligencia, no fue dificil confirmarlo, si regresaba unas semanas atrás, tendria la conclusion lista en cinco segundos. Para comenzar conocia muy bien a su hermana obnetiendo facilidad para descubrir cuando mentia o actuaba extraño. Y la albina hacia dos cosas si sentia incomodidad, la primera; tartamudeaba, segunda; su personalidad tranquila y firme cambiaba a una fragil y callada por no decir timida. ¡Claro! Anna se autoimpulso a averiguar absolutamente todo, llamenla entrometida pero se comprendia notoriamente.

No esta segura si callar o confesar que lo sabia, penso primero en hablar mas comprendio que ese asunto era entre Hans y Elsa, ambos decidirian, "_callada se ve mas bonita", _sonrio genuina. Posiblemente Elsa no le menciono nada al respecto por pensar como reaccionaria, claro, sentiria molestia pero no significa pegar un grito negativo si le confesara. Lo _"vivido"_junto al pelirrojo no significaba nada, bueno un poco, decepcion de que tu prometido intentara matarla y acabar con la vida de Elsa entraban en dicha categoria. Ahora que estaba con Kristoff finalmente supo lo que era el amor de verdad, y anhelaba ver a su hermana felizmente enamorada junto a la persona indicada. Por que Anna princesa de Arendelle amaba a la Reina, su hermana y amiga, jamas pensaria lastimarla de alguna forma, y ahora mas que nunca deseaba verla plenamente feliz.

Ella misma lo era, eso si, Kristoff no se habia atrevido a pedirle matrimonio ambos preferirian dejar pasar un tiempo antes de dar el siguiente paso. Unir su vida con la persona amaba era sin duda, una experiencia que deseaba recorrer algun dia. Y pensaba recorrerla junto a Kristoff.

_Su amor verdadero._

.

.

.

"_Puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazon a las cosas que no quieres sentir"_

_-Johnny Depp-_

-¡LARGO!—gritaron sus cuerdas vocales, las manos aun tapando su pecho teniendo puesta la toalla.

Hans no reaccionaba, no despues lo que vio…Elsa debajo de esa toalla color blanco, estaba como vino al mundo. La boca continuaba entreabierta, lo mismo pasaba con sus ojos color esmeralda.

-y…yo..lo siento no quise-creyo oportuno disculparse-no quise verla y…-casi fugazmente la palabra _venganza _le cruzo por la mente seguido de un _"esto sera divertido"._

-eh dicho ¡Largo!—repitio con desden.

Los pasos acercarse le advirtieron que Hans no le haria caso, el nerviosismo y el sonrojo aumentaron. Reacciono cuando dicho pelirrojo atrapo una de sus manos.

-suelteme y hagame el favor de salir—pidio apretando mas contra si la toalla intentando que no se le cayera y dejara mas expuesto su cuerpo.

El sonrio jovialmente

-¿Desde cuando obedezco una orden tuya?—dijo tomandola por la cintura.

Elsa palidecio

-Principe Hans por favor suelteme, no estoy en condiciones para discutir—murmuro intentando convencerlo.

-Nunca lo haz estado…_preciosa—_dicho esto la empujo a la cama.

Sin duda para el seria un rato muy divertido…..

.

.

.


End file.
